More in common than they knew
by Ed-rocks-my-socks
Summary: this is an FMAXGravi fic. what would happen if Yuki and Shuichi saw Ed and Roy in a restaurant? YukiXShu EdXRoy


Hey there folks! It feels so odd to be writing again, it's been ages since I have done any good writing. I'm sorry if you missed me and my starry personality… :someone hits her: Ouch! Fine, whatever, I understand that no one probably cared, so I'll just get on with the story… in a minute. I just wanted you to know how excited I am about this little piece, because I love FMA and Gravi and I've always wanted to do a crazy little crossover like this. So… Enjoy! And please review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Ed and Roy walked down the crowded Tokyo street together, every once and a while sharing a discreet touch when they thought no one was looking, and overall just having a pleasant day, glad that they had decided to take this romantic vacation away from Central.

"Roy! This place is so great! It's so much more relaxed than Central, and more exciting, too!" Ed said with a grin as he tried to pull Roy into a club with a brightly flashing neon sign.

"I'm glad you like it Ed, but you may not want to go into that particular club." Roy pointed at the sign that Ed had neglected to read, the young blonde blushed adorably and quickly dropped Roy's hand as he backed away from the door he had almost entered. "Maybe we should just have a nice dinner instead?" Roy suggested as Ed's stomach growled and he blushed an even deeper red and nodded happily.

The two walked off together, chancing to hold hands as they searched for a quiet restaurant where they could have a romantic dinner without getting funny looks from anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Yuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiii!" shouted the pink haired boy in greeting as he bounded into his lover's apartment. "I'm so excited about our date tonight!"

Yuki sighed heavily as he saved his days work and stood up slowly from his computer desk and stretched. 'What could I have possibly been thinking to have said yes to him… oh yeah… that's what happens when you're drunk out of your mind… oh well, might as well get ready.' Yuki thought to himself as he walked into their bedroom to find a blazer that he could throw on over his black slacks and loose button down shirt.

"Hi Yuki! Are you making yourself all pretty just for me?" questioned Shuichi as he walked in on Yuki who was putting the finishing touches on his appearance.

"Of course not you damn brat, I just don't want to look like a fool in the restaurant we're going to. And maybe you should stop acting so excited. I'll have to change my mind about this ill fated 'date' idea if I think you're going to embarrass me." Yuki threatened Shuichi casually as he brushed past him on his way to the door.

"You needn't worry even for a moment, Yuki! I'm going to be the picture of perfection tonight! So… where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to a quiet place where we can eat in peace without a bunch of screaming fans. Besides that, I know that the owners don't mind gay couples eating there." Yuki winced as he realized what he just said, he was _not_ gay damnit!

Yuki sighed as he held open the door for Shuichi, since the boy was shaking so hard with anticipation that he couldn't have possibly managed it on his own. "Let's just get this over with," Yuki sighed in defeat as the two set off for the restaurant together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Ed and Roy were just being seated as Yuki and Shuichi walked in the door. They took no notice of the couple, they weren't famous in Central, hell, no one in Central had ever even heard of Nittle Grasper. What a poor, sad existence that must be.

A cute waitress came to their table with menus and took their drink orders and left sighing to herself, 'why were all the hot ones always taken?' Ed grinned at Roy as he opened the menu and looked at the high prices, "You're paying, right?"

"I suppose I am," said Roy playfully. "You can order whatever you want…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Yuki and Shuichi were seated right next to Roy and Ed. The same cute waitress came to their table, and Shuichi stared daggers at her as Yuki flirted shamelessly with her. He gave a fake cough to get her attention, she blushed and took his order quickly before retreating to the relative safety of the kitchen.

Shuichi glanced over at the happy couple next to them. "I bet they don't fight as much as we do, and I bet they don't flirt with the waitresses either," Shuichi accused Yuki in his jealousy.

He glanced over at Ed and Roy again as the waitress returned to their table and Roy shot her a seductive smile. Shuichi heard Roy tell Ed, "You can order whatever you want… you need the nutrients to grow."

Suddenly, Ed exploded, scaring Shuichi into hiding into Yuki's lap. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO SMALL THAT YOU FORGET YOU'RE EVEN ON A DATE WITH HIM BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SEE HIM FROM ACROSS THE TABLE!"

Shuichi yelped and looked up at Yuki, "Nevermind, I take it back, I like you just the way you are! But can we switch tables now? I'm scared."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Yay! So it's finished now! I hope you liked it, if you didn't then I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself, the idea was just so cute and it was nagging me in the back of my head. Please now… before you close this, you might consider pressing that lovely little button just below this and leaving a review, that's the only way I'll ever know if you like it! Until next time my lovelies!


End file.
